


Freaking Me Out

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Jessica Jones is the readers best friend, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: Natasha had realized she had fallen in love with you. But after so long thinking that love was for children her feelings are freaking her out.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 49





	Freaking Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

Ever since the Red Room Natasha always thought that love was for children. But that changed as soon as she met you. At first she just brushed it off but as time went on and the two of you became close Natasha realized that she had feelings for you.

She didn’t want to do it but after she realized she had feelings for you she began to push you away. Her heart broke every time she saw the hurt look on your face when she turned down your offer to hang out together. 

_This was for the best._ She would tell her self. _You can’t have feelings for her, love is for children._

Natasha watched as you left the compound. Lately she has been avoiding you completely. She didn’t want to, she wanted nothing more than to tell you how she felt but her feelings have been freaking her out. This was all new to her and she didn’t know what to do.

**xxxxx**

You sighed as you flopped down on the couch in your best friends apartment. “I don’t know what to do Jess...”

“Natasha problems again?” Jessica walked into the living room with a glass of whiskey for you and the bottle for her. 

You sit up so you could take the glass from her, you thank her before sipping the whiskey. You shudder for a second before taking another sip. Setting down the glass on the coffee table you put your head in your hands.

“I can’t think of anything that I’ve done that would cause her to push me away.” You removed your head from your hands and looked at Jessica. “It’s driving me crazy!”

Jessica smirked slightly. “You really like her don’t you?”

“More than you know.” You blushed.

**xxxxx**

“Natasha you should just talk to her!” Clint threw his hands up in frustration. All he wanted was for Natasha to be happy. “Stop pushing her away. It’s not doing either one of you any good.”

“Clint you know I-”

“You know (Y/N) keeps asking me if she did anything to make you mad at her?” He walked closer to his best friend. “She thinks that she did something that caused you to push her away.”

Natasha frowned, she looked down at the ground. She hated that you thought you did something that caused her to act like the way she has been. “What do I do?” She couldn’t take this anymore.

“You need to tell her everything. Tell her how you feel and why you’ve been pushing her away. Be honest with her.” He placed his hands on Natasha’s shoulders.

Natasha took a deep breath. She could do this. As soon as you got back to the compound she was going to tell you everything.

**xxxxx**

You walked into the compound a little after midnight. You had spent time with Jessica. You didn’t drink much but as soon as you saw Jessica pass out you put a blanket over her and left her a note telling her that you went back home.

Walking past the kitchen you noticed Natasha getting something to drink. You so badly wanted to go talk to her but you knew she would just push you away again. You were about to leave when Natasha called out to you.

“Wait (Y/N)!” She quickly ran over to you. “Can we... can we talk for a second?”

You slowly nod, letting her lead you into the kitchen. You’ve never seen Natasha look so unsure of herself. You watched as she nervously bit her lip. 

“I’m really sorry for how I’ve been acting towards you lately, I didn’t want to push you away but I didn’t know what else to do...” Natasha ran a hand through her red hair. “When I was in the Red Room they taught us early on that love was for children. When I realized that I had had feelings for you it started freaking me out. I didn’t know what to do and the only thing I could think of was to push you away.” She looked down at the ground.

“Nat.” You raised your hand, hooking your finger under her chin. You lift her chin up slightly so she could look at you. “I have feelings for you too.”

“You do?” She asked. 

“I do.” You smile and nod. 

Natasha blushed. “You’re not mad at me for how I was acting?” 

You shook your head. “I was hurt but now I know why. But how about from now on we talk about stuff that is going through our mind?”

She nods. “Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow morning?” 

Now it was your turn to blush. “I would love to.” You couldn’t help but look at her lips before quickly looking into her green eyes. You cleared your throat. “I should probably get some sleep before our date.” You quickly lean forward, placing a kiss on Natasha’s cheek. “Night Nat.” 

Natasha smiled as she watched you walk towards your room. She’s so glad she listened to Clint’s advice.


End file.
